


Lovesick

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, summary sounds angsty but it really isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami starts acting strange, even his appetite is lacking, and Kuroko can't stand the thought of being pushed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr that wanted Kagami losing his appetite due to being lovesick over Kuroko.

It becomes noticeable really fast. Kagami-kun isn’t the kind of person that can hide the fact that he is unfocused and plagued by thoughts, simply because Kagami is one of the most expressive people Kuroko’s ever met. Of course it helps that as a shadow he is fairly observant; it’s not hard for him to notice the simplest changes in his teammate and best friend. The fact that he overhears their coach and captain talking about how it (“something his bothering that damn moron!”) further confirms what he already knows.

Something is up with Kagami. Now that Kuroko thinks about it, he has kept his distance for a bit, not to an over-the-top degree, but he has noted that they don’t walk home together as much as they use to, nor do they hang out at Maji Burger much either. School’s been busy, and adding basketball practice to that equation, Kuroko understands there is a lot to deal with, but Kagami never takes school seriously enough to become this worried about something as common as tests and finals.

At first, Kuroko thinks it’ll pass. He knows from experience that if Kagami does, in fact, need to talk he will find him and they will work it out eventually, just like always, but his concern steadily grows when a week pass and nothing happens, for so spiral out of proportions when he notices something he feels he should’ve noticed a long time ago. Kagami isn’t… eating.

Well, it’s not that he’s not _eating-eating_ , but those who know Kagami Taiga is aware that the redhead has a great appetite. That’s not unusual for athletic guys, but Kagami’s always taken a healthy appetite to a ridiculous degree. Now, however, Kuroko finds nothing more than _one_ sandwich on his teammate’s desk. It’s not even a big sandwich.

That’s the amount _he_ usually has for lunch, not Kagami.

"Kagami-kun… are you all right?" Kuroko questions. The redhead obliviously hadn’t noticed him, because he squeaks, and then proceeds to curse him out for scaring him like always. Still, even Kagami’s curses are missing some of their usual spite.

"M’fine," he murmurs gruffly. He has bangs under his eyes and Kuroko feels his stomach twist.

No sleeping, keeping his distance, lost in thought and unfocused, but most of all: no appetite. These signs are worrisome to say the least, and Kuroko really wishes he could force it out of his best friend, but that’s not how it works. He learned early on that Kagami-kun doesn’t talk until he’s ready, and forcing yourself on him will, most of the time, push him further away. Even so, Kuroko cannot ever recall feeling this worried.

"I—uh, got you something."

Kuroko was lost in his own thoughts and thus he almost didn’t hear him, but when Kagami holds a book out in front of him he is pulled back into reality. He blinks, expression blank as usual, but with a hint of curiosity in the wide, baby blue eyes. They then proceed to widen only slightly in surprise when he realizes it’s the romance novel he’d been thinking of buying from that bookshop downtown for the last two weeks. Truth to be told, Kuroko doesn’t have any money, thus he can’t buy it even though he wants to, so he’d simply put on top of his to-get list once he gets his allowance.

The fact that Kagami, of all people, are giving it to him leaves him more than a little confused, but also makes him feel _warm_ on the inside. Like someone has turned up the heat in his chest, and it is spreading through his body, leaving him a little bit dizzy, but in a comfortable way.

“Kagami-kun, it’s not my birthday,” Kuroko reminds him. He realizes his voice is a bit softer than usual.

“I know.”

Kagami then gets up, mumbling something about going to the bathroom, and Kuroko is left to look at his back. He doesn’t realize he’s blushing before Kumi-chan, whose desk is next to his, asks if he’s feeling okay. Apparently, he’s looking rather flushed in the face, and as he touches said cheek he doesn’t need a mirror to know that it’s true.

The following week doesn’t seem to help whatever problem Kagami is dealing with, because he still is very much unfocused, and not eating the proper amount he’s _supposed to_ because he’s _Kagami_. Kagami with his great appetite, rough attitude, grinning face and endless energy. Kuroko is _really_ starting to miss all of that. Being silent, and always lost in thought does not suit his redheaded teammate at all.

Being closer to Kagami than anyone else on the team, he should have seen the confrontation coming a mile away, but he’s still not prepared when Riko pulls him over to the upper-classmen (almost by the ear, but thankfully she grabbed his arm instead when he maneuvered his head away), and says: “Kuroko-kun, it’s time you talk to him. And we don’t mean politely asking what’s wrong, because Kagami-kun is clearly dismissing any subtle hints that are thrown in his direction, so you need to downright _confront him_.”

Kuroko sighs slightly, but nods nonetheless. He’s been aware that he needs to confront Kagami sooner or later, and the worry _is_ gnawing on him from the inside out, but it still doesn’t make him any less hesitant. Truthfully, however, he is starting to feel the same frustration and anger their coach is clearly feeling as well. If not more. They’ve officially beaten their last fallout record in terms of how long they can go without speaking to each other (much), and this time they haven’t even _had_ a falling out. Kagami was the one who just started to act peculiar one day, and each following week has made it worse.

“I’ll talk to him.”

A perfect opportunity presents itself only two days later when they’re both on cleaning-duty. From the corner of his eye, Kuroko can clearly see how fidgety the redhead is to be alone with him as he sweeps the floor. It makes him purse his lips. “Kagami-kun, we need to talk.” Kagami stops sweeping, and glances at him, but doesn’t answer so Kuroko continues. “About how you’ve been acting the last four weeks.”

Kagami snorts dismissively. “I haven’t been acting any differently, idiot,” he mumbles.

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Just leave it alone, Kuroko. I’m _fine_.”

“You’re not, Kagami-kun. I want you to tell me why.”

“Will you just _stop_? I’m _fine_!” Kagami’s voice is raising, but Kuroko refuses to back down. He steps closer, eyebrows furrowing slightly together when Kagami continues to look away from him, having gone back to sweeping the floor now.

“Kagami-kun, we always used to tell each other everything, and when we didn’t we figured it out in a matter of days, but you won’t even look me in the eyes. You don’t sleep if those bangs under your eyes are any indication, you are unfocused during basketball practice, and you’ve clearly lost your appetite. I’m not stupid, Kagami-kun. I _know_ when something is wrong. Please tell me what it is.”

Kagami simply continues to sweep the floor, and Kuroko feels himself getting angry. He can’t stand this. He supposes he has become selfish, because he doesn’t _want_ the redhead to pull away from him. He doesn’t want Kagami to show him affection by giving him a gift one second, and then pull further away the next. He wants Kagami to open up to him like they’ve steadily done since they met; he doesn’t want to lose that now.

He grabs the broom out of Kagami’s hand, pretty sure his anger is _actually_ showing on his face compared to other times where he usually just emits an aura of doom, and pulls on the redhead’s shirt. “Kagami-kun, _look_ at me!”

And finally — _finally_ — he actually does. But Kuroko doesn’t like the expression on his face. It looks like Kagami is in _pain_. He visibly swallows, and it’s then Kuroko realizes Kagami’s actually gripped the hand fisted into his shirt. Kagami is trembling. “Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says quietly. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I _can’t_ stop fucking thinking about you, that’s what’s wrong.” Kagami’s hand continues to shake as it grips Kuroko’s tighter. “You’re _everywhere_. No matter what I do you’re in my head, and I can’t get you out. I’ve never thought about someone this much in my entire life, and I have _no_ idea what to do with it. I just— _fuck!_ ”

Kagami isn’t yelling, but his voice still feels like it’s ringing in his Kuroko’s ears. The taller male’s expression clearly shows him just how frustrated he is, and Kuroko is now left speechless. Of all the things he thought was wrong, he didn’t think _he_ was the reason behind it. At the same time, he feels the same warmth he felt when Kagami gave him the book. It spreads, from the core of his chest and out in this body, cheeks going red in the process.

“Kagami-kun…”

“I can’t look you in the eyes, because when I do I’m feeling stuff I absolutely _shouldn’t feel_ , idiot…”

Kuroko feels it as if his heartbeat just got a power-boost. He just stares at Kagami for what feels like an eternity, piecing together everything as calmly as he possibly can. Kagami-kun has been unfocused because of him, Kagami-kun’s appetite has gone south because of him, Kagami-kun is lacking sleep because of him; because he likes him, because he has _feelings_ for him.

Slowly, Kuroko releases the redhead’s shirt, and murmurs fondly: “Kagami-kun is an idiot.” Kagami stiffens, and the other teen continues on. “Why didn’t you tell me this in the first place instead of making everyone worried about you?”

“Are you _deaf_? I—I just told you I can’t stop thinking about you and you’re _okay_ with that?”

“You just confessed that you have feelings for me, so yes I am very okay with it.”

Kagami just blinks at him in pure and utter confusion, before realization seems to dawn on his face, and Kuroko has to smile just a little, because _finally_ he gets it. The blush on Kagami’s face is so red it matches his hair, and he quickly looks away again, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I—uh, wow. Y-you mean…?”

“I like you too, Kagami-kun.”

If possible, Kagami’s face turns even redder. “Shit—I… I don’t… know… _how_?I mean, god, I didn’t plan this far, no one was supposed to _know_.”

Kuroko looks at him with his usual bank expression, but somehow Kagami can tell how unimpressed his teammate is anyway. “What _was_ your plan, Kagami-kun? Were you never going to tell me?”

The redhead bristles. “Well, it’s not like this in America, okay?! Here in Japan, you guys confess your love to each other as if it’s a completely normal thing, I swear to god. That isn’t how it works in America! You don’t _confess_ like that, and especially not when one guy is crushing on another guy!”

“That sounds rather ridiculous, Kagami-kun.”

“We’re a miserable bunch, yeah, but at least then we don’t have to deal with-with _this_.”

“With _what_ , Kagami-kun?”

There’s mischief in Kuroko’s eyes now. Kagami bows slightly down, eyes narrowing, but before he can say anything, his shadow grabs for the collar of his shirt, and pulls him down enough for their lips to collide. It’s awkward at first, and Kagami doesn’t know whether to pull away or not, but then Kuroko puts his hand on his chest, and tilts his head to give him better access. He can’t stop himself from returning the kiss.

He gets lost in it, the feeling of Kuroko’s soft lips against his own, the smaller body pressing into his as he wraps his arms around the shorter male. They pull away for a breath-break, but it’s short-lived. Kuroko leans in once more, and Kagami takes notice of how addictive this is. He’d kissed a couple of people before, but this is _completely_ different. Every kiss feels like a spark. Before he really can grasp what he’s doing, he’s pressed Kuroko against the wall, lips going over the smaller boy’s neck, nibbling softly.

Everything’s blurry, and he doesn’t know how long they simply kiss like that, lips meeting lips, lips traveling down necks, hands pulling on their uniforms to get even closer. It’s so _good_ that Kagami groans when they’re interrupted by Kuroko’s phone, and they pull away.

They’re panting slightly, bodies pressed close as Kuroko answers the phone. Kagami doesn’t pay attention to whom Kuroko is talking to. He leans his forehead against his teammate’s own, concentrating on catching his breath instead, eyes fluttering close.

Something like making out with Kuroko should not have such an affect on him, but he can’t deny that he feels as if he’s on fire.

“Kagami-kun…?”

Kagami opens his eyes, and manages to grin down at Kuroko even if he’s silently freaking out. Kind of. “That was… great.”

Kuroko smiles then, his lips are a tad bit swollen, but it’s not too noticeable. “I hope you’re going to be able to still play basketball, Kagami-kun. I can’t be on your mind all the time. That’s highly inconvenient.”

“Oh shut up.” Kagami’s tone is soft as he cups Kuroko’s left cheek with his hand. “I’m sort of freaking out over here. And at the same time I’m… really okay with this.”

“We can work out the details later,” Kuroko reassures him. They link hands and squeeze them softly. The relief washing over Kagami is almost as great as the adrenaline he felt during their make-out session. _Almost_.

The next day during basketball practice, Riko leans into Kuroko’s ear when she watches Kagami play, silently asking how he did it, but she never gets a real answer. Just a very brief smile she can’t recall ever seeing on their phantom player’s face. But he looks happy, so she decides to leave it alone.

For now.


End file.
